leo and donny have a baby
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when two brothers have feelings for each other this is the result. enjoy and review will improve according to suggestions maybe a second chapter if i get enough


**leo and donny have a baby**

one day leo was sitting thinking about how he loved donny as more than a brother and at the same time donny was thinking the same about leo that dinnertime donny stayed in his lab but splinter could see that leo was distracted as he was pushing the food round his plate before he ate it so after dinner he took leo to his room and said "what is wrong leonardo?" and leo said "nothing dad why do you think something is?" and splinter said "because you were distracted at dinner you just pushed the food round your plate before eating it" then leo said "well you're wrong father nothing's the matter with me i just wasnt very hungry but i didnt want mikey thinking it was his cooking i didnt like" then splinter said "alright you are dismissed go on patrol with your brothers now" so they went on patrol and leo paired himself with donny as he wanted to tell him how he felt about him. when they were about 3miles away from their house leo said "donny i think i love you" then donny said "i love you too bro" and leo said "no i mean as more than a brother like i want to have sex with you" then donny said "i feel the same way about you want to have sex now?" and leo said "yeah why not you got protection?" and donny shook his head so leo said "oh well it isnt really necessary" then they had sex.

a few days later donny realised he was pregnant and he knew it was leo's baby so he told leo and leo said "we need to tell father everything and see if he'll permit us to start a relationship" so they went to splinter and splinter said "what is wrong my sons?" and donny said "father i'm pregnant with leo's baby we would like your permission to start a relationship" then leo said "we only had sex once a few days ago but it was enough" then splinter said "well i cannot allow a child to grow up not knowing its father you may start the relationship" then leo said "thank you father we will be ever grateful" then they left and told their brothers.

when donny was 3months pregnant he went to splinter and said "father i need my scan can you do it for me? i cant do one on myself and you're the only other doctor in the family" then splinter said "come then my son we shall see your child for the first time" then they went to the med lab and splinter scanned donny then said "the child looks fine nothing untoward that was not expected it has a shell but that was to be expected" then donny went and told leo about their baby but something in leo had changed and he said "i dont want this child get rid of it" then donny said "why dont you want it?" and leo said "because it will ruin our relationship and make us argue" then donny said "that could never happen we're meant to be" then leo said "if you wont have an abortion i'll dump you" and donny said "i wont kill an innocent baby thats done nothing wrong" so leo said "then you're dumped keep away from me and i dont want anything to do with the baby" so donny went back to his room and slept.

2months later donny felt his baby kick but he had no-one to share the joy with as leo wouldnt take him back or listen to anything about the baby but when splinter came to him he said "hey dad the baby just kicked you wanna feel?" and splinter nodded then put his hand to the bump and when he felt the baby kick he said "did leonardo feel it yet?" and donny nodded unable to tell splinter the truth. when donny had his scan splinter said "you are having a girl and she is the perfect child look" then he turned the screen to donny and donny said "she is her shell looks perfectly formed" then he left and went to his room for a nap.

a few days after donny's due date he was in his room when he felt his waters break he had been in pain all day but he thought they were braxton hicks contractions as first babies were always at least a week late so when the waters broke he went to the door and said "dad help me the baby's coming now" then splinter rushed into the room and once he had donny lying down he said "i will get leonardo for you he will want to be here for the birth of your child" then donny screamed in pain then said "no father he dumped me over 6months ago he doesnt want anything to do with the child" and splinter said "i am sorry he may change his mind when he see's the child" then he helped donny into the birth position.

1h later splinter looked between donnys legs and said "i see her head but she is a bit stuck when you push i will pull her and that should dislodge her" so on the next contraction donny pushed and splinter gave the child a small pull then she came out and cried so donny laid on his back and said "how is she father?" and splinter said "she is fine donatello" then he wrapped the baby up and passed her to donny then donny gave her a feed and said "can you get the others for me?" and splinter nodded then went out the door and said "boys your brother wishes to see you" so they all went to donnys room and saw him lying on his bed cuddling something so they walked closer and saw the bundle wriggle then donny said "this is my child shauna come see her" so they looked at the small baby and leo said "oh donny our child looks so cute why dont we pick up where we left off? she doesnt deserve not to know her father" then donny said "i was hoping you would say that wanna cuddle her?" and leo nodded so donny passed shauna to him then leo said "she's very small isnt she?" and donny said "yeah she will be because i'm very small" then he went to sleep so leo put shauna in a cot by the bed and left them alone.

when shauna was a 1year old toddler leo said "want another baby donny?" and donny said "no i'm still losing the baby weight from having shauna" and leo said "well i want another child and i will have one" then he raped donny and said "if you get pregnant you're keeping it" then he left and the next day donny found out he was pregnant again so he went to splinter in tears and splinter said "what is wrong my son? did leonardo dump you again?" and donny said "no father" so splinter said "then what has happened to make you cry like this?" and donny said "leo raped me dad and i'm pregnant but he threatened me and said i cant get rid of the child" then splinter said "i will help you through this there is a way to get rid of the child and still have leonardo not know you got rid of it" and donny said "how father?" then splinter said "if in the third month of your pregnancy we do an abortion by giving you the abortion pill we can tell him you had a miscarriage" and donny said "ok i'll do it thanks father" then he went to his daughter and put her to sleep before taking a rest himself.

the day before donny's 3month scan they put their plan into action and splinter gave donny the pill but it wasnt strong enough and did nothing to end the pregnancy so he had his scan and found out he was having another single baby so he went for a rest as he needed to get his head round the fact that he had to have his brothers rape child. at the time donny had his 6month scan he was frantic thinking about how to be rid of the child but he couldnt think of a way and he knew that even if he thought of a way it would be too late for an abortion so he had his scan and splinter said "it is a boy he looks a bit big for you i think you may want to consider your birth option" and donny said "i will father i'll let you know tomorrow" then he went to sleep on his choices. the next day he went to splinter and said "i've thought about it father and i want a normal birth again it helps bond with the child and i need to bond with him as much as i can because i dont really want him" then he told leo about the baby and they talked for a while then the family went to sleep for the night.

when donny was due he woke up in pain so he got himself out of bed but he saw blood and realised that his baby was distressed inside him this was when he realised that his maternal instinct was telling him he did want this baby and he knew that he wanted the baby to live so he yelled "dad help me somethings wrong with the baby" then splinter came running in and said "what is it?" and donny said "the baby's distressed you need to get him out now please i want him to live" so splinter called for leo and when leo came in he said "what is it? whats wrong?" then he saw donny on the floor curled round his bump so he dropped down by his side and said "oh god whats wrong with him father?" and splinter said "the baby is distressed we need to do a caesarean now or it will die give me a katana and go get the stapler so i can close him up" so leo unsheathed his beloved katana and gave it to splinter so he could save both his brother and his baby.

when leo was gone splinter said "where do i cut?" and donny said "across the abdomen between the bottom two plates and middle two plates hurry daddy it really hurts" and splinter knew that donny was in great pain as they only called him daddy when they were really in pain so he positioned the katana and gave a fast straight slash which cut the already softened plastron then he threw it aside and started to feel round in the womb for the baby. just then the other three turtles walked in and raph said "god whats happening here?" and splinter said "i need one of you to help me quickly" so raph ran over and said "what do i need to do?" and splinter said "put a hand in and feel for the baby it will be quicker with two of us looking" so they both looked for the baby and when raph found it he pulled it out and splinter clamped then cut the umbilical cord but the baby didnt cry so splinter cleaned it on a towel and said "raphael sew your brothers womb then staple his plastron while i deal with the baby" so raph did as he was told and splinter took the baby to the med lab where he put it on a bed and pressed on its chest to try and get it to breathe on its own but it wasnt very big so it was hard to do the chest compressions and 10mins later donny came in and said "how is he father?" and splinter said "he will not breathe on his own i am going to put a breathing tube in to give him a chance at survival" so he then put the baby on life support and set up things to moniter his condition.

almost 2weeks after the baby was born he was in the same condition so donny said to the baby now named shaun "come on shaun wake up and breathe on your own do it for mummy and daddy we want you to survive in fact we need you to survive" just then one of the machines bleeped and this worried donny so he said "dad something happened with one of the machines" so splinter ran over and looked at all the machines the he said "that bleep was a good thing it means that shaun is trying to breathe on his own we will take his breathing tube out now and see if he can" so they took the tube out of the babys throat and he immediately drew in a big breath and splinter said "he will be fine you may take him out as soon i have removed all the machines" then he took all the machines off the baby and donny picked him up then said "you scared me son but now you may see the rest of your family including your daddy and your sister" then he walked out and said "guys he's gonna be fine he can come out now here he is" the he showed them shaun and leo said "thank god he's alright let me take him you need to rest" and donny said "you're right i've barely slept these past two weeks" then he passed shaun to leo and went to sleep in his room.

when shaun was 1yo and shauna was 2yo the whole family was sitting round about 1month after their birthdays when shaun toddled off but donny said "he'll be fine he never gets into trouble he's exploring" but 10mins later they all heard a crash from the dojo so they ran in and saw shaun under a pile of weapons donny immediately ran over and moved the weapons off his baby then said "dad help me he's hurt badly" so splinter ran over and saw that shaun was bleeding from his head and he had a small knife in his stomach so he picked him up and ran to the med lab. once shaun was on a bed splinter stitched the head wound and bandaged it then he transfused some blood into him and said to donny "he will need an operation right now but he may not survive he has lost a lot of blood for one so small" then splinter operated on shaun to remove the knife from his stomach and once that too was patched up he listened to his chest and said "some of the weapons fell on his chest and broke a few ribs i cannot do anything for them as he is so small we will have to moniter him and see how he does" so donny sat on the bed with his baby in his arms and waited for him to wake up.

but shaun wasnt to wake up for long as the next day his breathing got worse and after examining him splinter said "he has a punctured lung but i have no tubes small enough for him and he will not withstand another operation i am sorry my son he is dying" then donny said "no there must be something we can do please" but splinter shook his head then said "i will get your brothers and shauna for you" and a few minutes later they all walked in and said "how's he doing?" and donny said "he's going to die he's got a punctured lung and we dont have a tube small enough for him and he's not strong enough to withstand another operation so we need to say bye shauna first" so then one by one the family all went up and said by to shaun and when splinter came up he said "my grandson i am sorry there is nothing i can do for you but we will never forget you" then donny said "oh my son i'll miss you so much but i will never forgive myself for letting you wander off like that it's my fault you got hurt" just then shaun opened his eyes and said "mummy not your fault" then he went limp so donny said "dad please help him" but splinter said "i cannot i have no breathing tubes small enough for him i used the last one just after his birth" then donny said "so he's gone?" and splinter nodded so then donny said "he used his last breath to reassure me that it wasnt my fault i'll never forget him" then he cremated his son so he could always be around him.

**the end**


End file.
